Lucy's True Power
by Jaishee winzoo
Summary: This Story begins with natsu and lucy's friendship and finally ends up with them being in love with each other. Lucy's aunt Alexia tries to capture Lucy and cast a spell on her so that Alexia can reach The One Magic which Hades was trying to acquire, Will Lucy manage to over come Alexia? Might Include OOC and Rated T for safety in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

As Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza and Happy enter the guild after finishing their mission at the outskirts of magnolia... Lucy sees mira

"We're back Mira-san" Lucy smiles waving her hand towards mirajane

"Welcome back minna" Mira says as she waves her hand too

"Do you guys like to order anything? You'll look too tired and hungry" mira says as she delivers wakaba's order with a smile

"Oh! Mira-san I would love to 3, Can I please have a strawberry milkshake" lucy says being very tired and exhausted

Meanwhile natsu orders for a fire chicken nuggets and gray orders for a big bowl of ice cream and erza orders for her strawberry cake and happy orders for a plate of fishes

"Here you go guys" mira says delivering everyone the food items that they ordered for.

"Arigatou mira" Everyone says in a unison voice

As everyone finished having their food they see master makarov coming in.

"Everyone stop what your doing and please pay attention to what i'm about to say" Makarov says as he looks very angry.

"I-is he gonna punish us about destroying half of the forest along with a dark guild" Lucy whispers to mira as she's worried

"no lucy I dont think that's the case, I think its some more important than that"Mira sighs

"Dear children of fairy tail, I am very worried but i dont know how to tell you" makarov says with a sad tone.

"What happen Gramps? is something wrong ? tell me! I can help you" natsu says with a serious look on his face.

"Yes master tell us what happen" Everyone at the guild ask master makarov.

"Well... It is some thing i want to tell you which is related to lucy" Makarov say swith a sad tone.

Lucy is shocked to hear this and so is everyone else "About me? What is it ? Please let me know it " Lucy exclaims as she's tensed

"i-i-tis that i got a letter this morning from an unknown person and it read

Handle the blond wizard "Lucy Heartifilia" to us , or else Fairy Tail will have to face serious you'll take the right decision

and so i wanted to tell this to you guys so that everyone stays extremely careful and alert" Makarov ends with a serious look on his face

Lucy breaks down and bursts out with tears as mira stays close to her and pats her back to cool her down

"Why me? What do they want from me?" Lucy sobs

"Gramps, do you have any idea of who wrote that letter or where it is from" Natsu asks makarov with a very serious and tensed look.

"No, i have no idea" Makarov sighs.

"Those bastards, There's no way that we are going to surrender our friend lucy to them" Gray yelled as he was getting pissed of with this unknown person who wanted to take lucy.

"Yes , There's no way we will give up on our nakama"Everyone said in a unison voice.

Natsu who looks at lucy weeping without an end .. goes near her and wraps his arms around lucy " Dont worry lucy! We will always be by your side no matter what the situation is" Natsu says with a confident look on his face

lucy immediately places her head on natsu's shoulder and says"Thank You natsu! Thank You everyone for being by my side"

"I just dont understand what they want from lucy?" Erza says while she's thinking deeply

"Its the one thing that even i wanna know " Makarov says.

Everyone looks at lucy as she continues to shed tears

"Lucy stop crying please... As long as you have us your friends around you, there's no reason for you to fear"Natsu says as he shows her everyone cheering for her to stop her crying.

Lucy who hears this wipes her tears and says "Thank you guys and yes after hearing those words i am no longer worried, Thanks for your care and love towards me"

"cheers to lucy, lets party" a guild member says and everyone starts partying as gray and natsu fight and erza and happy continue to eat their favorites. Master smiles with the smile of this yet too worried about the mysterious person who sent them the latter.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Guys sorry if there's any mistake so please forgive me and i will upload the next chapter as soon as possible .. Have a good day minna**


	2. Chapter 2

The guild was as normal as it was even though their was a threat. It had been a week since the threatening letter had come to the guild and now Lucy has completely forgotten about it and so are the others..

"Lucy, Y do u look so sad? Is something wrong with u?" Mira asked as lucy stayed dull.

"Oh mira-san what do i have to tell you... I need to pay my rent this month but natsu gray and erza keep destroying one or the other thing when we go to do a job and all our rewards go to repairs" Lucy sighs as she says the above sentence

"Oh is it so lucy dont be sad there is an request from a person name mitorikawa wants the wizards to kill a monster or capture it and the reward for that is 2,000,000 jewels so even if they end up destroying a half of the forest where the monster stays, you'll still have 1,000,000 jewels in ur hand"Mira says as she shows lucy the request on the request board.

Lucy's P.o.v

"Ha mira-san thank you so much for informing me about the quest, i'll immediately go and get my clothes packed up coz i think it takes 2 days to go by walk to clover as the train is not running on its track"Lucy says enthusiastically

I was so happy that i had finally found a job request which would suit our team and i immediately rushed home, as i opened my door i was shocked to see natsu and happy having apples and fish which were stored in the refridgerator ..

"Natsu, Happy why the hell have you people come to my apartment once again without my permission" I screamed and stared at them

"Well, it was boring at the guild and and so we came to your home thinking of taking a shower" Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Dont you have your own house to take shower" i yelled at them as they kept staring at me.

"Lucy, we thought this apartment also as our own house, Dont you want your team mates to come to your home and yes we go on a job just for two purposes i.e, 1. to earn money for our food expenses and 2. its for your apartments rent.. so please stop yelling at us it makes us feel bad" Natsu groaned

I blushed a light shade of pink as he mentioned that he was doing jobs with me just to pay my apartments rent

"hmmm i'm sorry natsu, So do you like to have tea with me" I asked him just because i yelled at him

"Sure lucy" Natsu nodded as happy came behind him flying.

as i and natsu had tea, Happy ate his fish "Hey natsu lets go on a job, Mira has found a good job for us this time" I said to natsu as happy heard carefully

"Sure, Whats the job and whats the reward" Natsu asked eagerly.

"The request is to destroy a monster and the reward is 2,000,000 jewels" I explained him

"2,000,000 jewels? Just for destroying a monster?" Natsu asked with surprise.

"Yes" I answered

"Yaho... Lets go do the job right away"Natsu said with full of energy

"Aye sir" Happy replied chowing his fish

"Natsu... Wait dont be in such a hurry and we need to ask erza and gray as they are also a part of our team" I Reminded them.

"Ha lucy i dont think they'll be able to come with us because erza had a date with jellal for this week and gray said that he is too tired and wants to enjoy this whole week just staying at the guild lucy" Natsu answered.

As natsu answered i saw natsu suddenly jump and pull me downwards.. just then ii realised that someone out of the house had shot something inside my home and that natsu was trying to protect me.. i was upon natsu and i blushed a little and he too blushed a little and later i got up and saw what they had shot.. to my surprise it was a crushed paper...

"Lucy, What is it?" Natsu asked me as i just started to open the paper slowly.

I started to read the paper slowly

Dear Lucy Heartifilia, if u don't surrender yourself to us then we will have to use force and we give u two days time. If u don't surrender then you will be in grave danger. So think about it... Do you wish harm to ur family so called Fairy Tail or just come and surrender urself to us.. Choice is urs-Unknown

As i completed reading the message my whole body started to shiver not knowing what to do and i started to weep and slowly natsu came near me and hugged me giving me a warm feeling and his expressions telling me not to be scared of anyone

"Lucy, don't cry.. don't be scared.. we will always be by ur side :) never loose faith in ur guild mates"natsu said as he continued to hug me gently.

i kinda felt peaceful and not stressed any more as i heared natsu's voice

Natsu's P.O.V

i don't know why but i didn't feel like letting her out of my arms.. Am i in love with her? i thought as my face turned red.. what am i thinking? She's my best friend and a team mate.. i shouldn't be thinking like this.

Happy who was seeing all this suddenly rolled his tongue "They llllllliiiiiikkkkkkeeee Each other"

I immediately backed off from Lucy as she too did the same... my face was pinkish in color as i looked at lucy to see her blushing too..

"N-N-No we don't" We said in a unison voice to see happy laughing at us..

"Anyways, Lucy its getting dark so we'll be leaving" I said as i moved towards the door when i see lucy holding onto my hand

"Natsu, Please don't go, I'm getting scared to be alone after that warning letter" Lucy said with fear covered in her face.

wait! Was she asking me to stay over at night in her home? I blushed as i said her "ofcourse Lucy, I told you we'll always be by yourside"

Lucy prepared some dinner as i, happy and lucy had the dinner and later went off to sleep..

* * *

**End of chapter two**

**Hope you guys dont get bored reading it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Minna :) Here Is Chapter 3 :) Hope you Guys Like It :) Sorry For Spelling Mistakes and Grammar Mistakes :)**

* * *

As lucy prepared dinner, I , Happy and Lucy had dinner and went to sleep.

As i woke up in the morning i see lucy already ready to go to the guild so i go and take shower and later have a burger prepared by lucy and then later we head off to the guild.

"Hey Natsu, aren't you feeling that i'm a burden to you, You had to be the one who always protected me.. You got hurt many times because of me" Lucy asked as we were walking towards the guild.

"No Lucy, I don't... I don't think that protecting a friend and my team mate is a burden" I answered Lucy.

"But Natsu, I'm really scared of what will happen this time.. I think the enemies will hurt you and fairy tail as long as i'm here"Lucy told in sad tone.

"Don't be sad Lucy, I promise to protect you, Now cheer up.. U know Fairy Tail is strong. Now one can stop us or take you away from us, Now let me go get a dumplin for you .. It's a little far so don't go anywhere stay right here and happy will be with you until i get back"I told her with a cheerful smile.

"Aye sir!" happy replied and lucy nodded symboling the sign alright.

I went and bought a whole bunch of dumplins as its lucy's favorite and was headed back to the spot where i left lucy and happy.. I was shocked to see there was no one in that spot.. i started to look out for them when i found Happy lying down unconcious nearby a tree.. I dropped the dumplins right there and tried to wake up happy but he wouldn't get up so i took him to the guild and wendy healed happy. I saw happy opening his eyes slowly.

"Happy, are you alright?" I asked him with fear and concern.

Tears started to flow down on happy's cheeks as he asked sorry to me.. "What happen happy? Y are u appologising to me i asked him with concern.

"Sorry Natsu, I failed to protect Lucy.. I tried my best but i was knocked out in seconds, I'm sorry Natsu" Happy whispered with a sad ton with tears still flowing down.

I just then realised that Lucy was not around us. "Happy what happen to Lucy? Where is Lucy? Please tell Me" I asked holding his tiny Shoulders.

" while i and Lucy where playing, somone from behind covered lucy mouth and pulled her away.. I saw Lucy getting merely unconcious and when i went to take lucy back they used magic and i was knocked off" Happy answered with sad tone.

"No, I shouldn't have left you and Lucy all alone, I promised to protect her and i failed her" I should have taken even you'll along with me" I groaned as tears flowed down my cheeks too. I felt someone holding on to my shoulder and when i looked back i saw gramps behind me.

"Don't worry natsu, Lucy will be fine, We'll teach those bastards a good lesson for messing around with Lucy and Fairy Tail" Master told with a serious look.

"Natsu you have a good sense of smelling so come on lets go and find lucy we are all with you" Erza said as Gray,Wendy and Charles nodded.

"Okay, lets go" I told them. We went in search of Lucy , I started to feel Lucy's scent getting closer and closer, When we finally reached towards lucy's scent we could see Lucy's big mansion right in front of us. So Lucy was being held captive in her own mansion i thought to my self.

"Lucy's Parents are not alive anymore.. Then Who would want to kidnap lucy and hide her here" Erza asked with curiosity of not knowing who did this.

"Well lets go and find out who that basterd is" Gray told with complete annoyance. So we started to move in trying to search Lucy.

I followed the scent of Lucy and finally we reached a partly dark room where Lucy was tied to a chair yet being unconcious.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Gummene minna i dont know whether you like this story or not since their's no one giving a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :) Chapter 4 is here :) Hope You Like It :)**

* * *

As we went in following Lucy's scent we found Lucy in a partly dark room. I saw Lucy being unconscious and so immediately went and untied the rope which they had tied Lucy's hands. As soon as i untied the rope Lucy was about to fall. Of the rope but i quickly grabbed her..

While we were about to leave we heard someone standing and clapping hands in the dark. That Mysterious person came near to us and we saw that if was a old lady aged 55 or 60 probably. I wondered who it was so i asked her"Who are you?"

"Its none of ur business just hand over this girl to me and i'll let u go alive" She said with a grin

As she said it lucy slowly gained her conciousness and when she woke up she stambered after seeing the old lady's face.

"Y-Y-You and here?" lucy said with surprise on her face. "You know her Lucy?" I asked her not knowing anything.

"Yes, She is my aunt, My dads Elder Sister, Alexia" She said as we were all shocked. "What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?' Lucy asked alexia.

"Well, I'm looking for a book whch your dad has hidden in this house" She answered.

"Book, What is that book and why do u need it so badly" Lucy asked her aunt.

"Look my child, That book is a book with the spell to gain eternal magic and with you my girl, If i use that spell on you then you'll become the source to gain eternal magic" Alexia answered.

"Oh, So you need the book and you need a celestial spirit wizard on whom you can use that spell, so you kidnapped Lucy, How pathetic" Gray screamed

"No, I don't Need a celestial wizard, that spell just doen't work on celestial wizard" Alexia grinned

"Then why the hell did you kidnap lucy" I asked her not understanding what she's trying to say.

"My boy, I need a celestial wizard who has the power to control dragons as well as has the DNA Of the dragon within them and That power is with Lucy Heartifilia" She answered

"Lucy has the power to control dragons and has dragons DNA?" I asked with shock and surprise within me."I Dont have any such kind of power, I'm just a celestial Wizard" Lucy yelled at her aunt.

"No, dear, Your Father's magic was the power to control dragons and your mother was a half dragon and half human, she had the power of human as well as dragon, Your dad fell in love with your mother and since your mom was a dragon come human, your dad with his magic controlled the dragon within your mother and hence your mother learnt stellar magic and became a celestial spirit, But one day came, July-7-X777, When there was a magic power which had the power to control any dragon and hence all dragon feared that they may be used for wrong purpose, so ur mom told about this to ur dad and hence let free ur mom's dragon soul and so even she ran away with the other dragons, so u thought that your mom had died, Does this eplain your power dear Lucy Heartifilia" Alexia whispered.

"You mean to say that mom is still alive out there?' Lucy asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes but i'm sorry to say but u cant meet ur mom coz once i get that book i'll use that spell on you where you'll become a living sacrifice" She told with a pity look.

"i wont let you kill Lucy" I screached

"Guards attack them" alexia shouted as a hundred or more guards came towards us, we all started to fight , though they were huge in number they were not strong enough, with my one 'Fire Dragon Roar' more 10 were wiped off the floor so I,Gray and Erza finished the fight within 10 minutes but when we looked around we saw that Alexia was no more over there. she had left a note which read

I'll be back to take you along with the book, Until then Enjoy with your friends Lucy Heatifilia

Lucy broke out when she heard what her true power was and even i was shocked with that news but later gray,erza wendy happy and charles told that they will be heading towards the guild to inform the master and others of bringing back lucy and they told me to take lucy to her apartment so that she can take some rest mean while i guard her, they told me and i nodded.

I and Lucy where walking as i observed her eyes filled with fear as well as tear, i didnt ask her why as i knew the reason so I just let it be but when ever lucy was around me my heart would always skip a beat and it was like butterflies in my stomach, But to say the truth i already realised that i was in love with her but didn't know how to confess to her.

"Natsu will you always be with me, I'm too scared to be alone" Lucy asked me.

"Ofcourse i will" I told her while giving her a Huge smile and she smiled back, She looked so beautiful when she smiled or laughed. We had a little coffee and stayed silently for some time not knowing what to speak when it started to rain and then there was a sudden loud lightning which scared lucy and with fear she came and hugged me. Later lucy realised that she was hugging me and tried to back off but i didn't let her go away out of my arms.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Natsu what are you doing" I asked as my heart started to beat faster than ever.

"I-I love you Lucy Please say that you love me too" Natsu whispered

I was shocked to hear it from Natsu but i knew that i always loved him and hence answered "I love you too"

Suddenly i felt my lips being pressed with Natsu's lips, I was shocked but soon i kissed him back.. I pulled away and whispered " Thank You Natsu for loving me" i said as natsu pulled me by my waist and kissed me again later natsu and i had dinner together and i told natsu to sleep on my bed and that i would sleep on the couch but soon natsu grabbed my hands and said" No need of that, u can sleep just right here next to me" my heart was beating faster, I nodded to him with a smile as i fell to sleep on his arms with his warmth preventing me from the wild cold due to rain.

The next morning we were woken up by the ring of the door bell, i wondered who is it but Natsu told me that it was Erza and Gray by his keen sense of smell. I soon got up and headed towards the kitchen to prepare tea for all and Natsu headed towards the door to welcome Erza and Gray.

* * *

**To be Continued in next chapter..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update guys, I have lots of home work to do.. Enjoy chapter 5 :) Have a nice day guys :) Love you all :)**

* * *

"Stripper, Erza? what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked as he welcomed Gray and Erza.

"We came to check how Lucy was doing"Gray answered.

"And also to take her to the guild, Master wanted to see Her" Erza told

"I'm fine guys no need to worry at all, And here take this tea, And give me some time guys I'll take a shower and change my clothes"Lucy answered.

"Sure take your time" Erza said while she smiled at Lucy

"Okay guys keep your coversation on, I'll join you soon" Lucy stated and went to the bathroom to take shower.

"So Natsu, How is Lucy since yesterday? Is she alright or is she still depressed about yesterday's matter?" Erza asked with a concerned voice.

"She is alright but not completely but I assure you guys that she'll get over all this once she's In the guild " Natsu said.

"Flame-Brain we told master what ever happen and also what Alexia told us, Master told he knows a friend who is a very talented mage and Has all the information about Dragons, half-dragons and Half-humans, and all other types of magic which exists in this world, So he told us that he's friend will be coming to the guild today at 2 or 3 so Master told that it would be best if Lucy is there at the Moment so i and Erza came here to bring Lucy to the guild"Gray spoke while Natsu heard everything that Gray said with his full concentration.

"So you guys think that gramps friend will be able to solve this Problem?" Natsu asked while Looking at Gray and Erza.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be able to help us atleast a bit" Erza replied

"Okay, Once Lucy is ready to go we'll leave" Natsu said.

"Sure we will Hot head" Gray said calmly.

"What did you say stripper"

"You wanna have at me Flame brain"

"You asked for it, Droopy eyes"

"DID I HEAR YOU GUYS FIGHTING?"Erza yelled with a deadly look on her face.

"N-N-No we are best friends"Gray said

"Aye Sir" Natsu continued.

"Hey guys I'm ready to go, But I'm Hungry so I wanna have some break-Fast , Would you guys Like to have some break-fast along with me?Lucy asked

"sure I'm Hungry too" Natsu replied

"Sure me too" Gray replied

"Me too" Erza raised her left hand.

"Okay guys give me 5 minutes, I'll get you guys some break-fast" Lucy said with a smile.

"sure" They all said in a Unison.

After having their break-fast they all left Lucy's appartment and headed towards the guild. Natsu Kicked the guilds door and went in as he usually does and all the others follwed him.

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan, You're back" Levy came running towards me with tears and hugged me.

"Levy-chan, I'm alright, stop crying, I'm here"I said her with tears rolling down my own cheeks.

"Stupid girls, Stop crying like small babies" Cana told while she sipped her drink.

I saw everyone in the guild looking at me with love and concern and also I could easily say that they were all happy since I was back alive from my the clutches of my evil aunt. I loved this guild and I was blessed to be a part of this Guild, This family..

I heard the guilds door open wide and I saw a old man walk inside.

"Where is makarov?" The old man asked Mira who was standing behing the counter of the bar.

"Master is in his cabin.. May i know who is this please sir? " Mira asked politely

"I am makarov's friend George Riyartz" the old man replied

"Please take a seat sir, I will inform the master about your arrival" Mira told and went to fetch master makarov.

After 5 minutes I saw master and mira come down. The old man got up from his seat and went to master and gave master a warm hug.

"How are you Riyartz?"Master asked his old friend.

"I'm fine, How are you Makarov?" asked Back master.

"I'm fine, Lucy come here" Master called me, I went to the place where master and his friend were standing and stood in front of master.

" So, Riyartz I think you very well know the reason why I called you here, You have all the knowledge about every type of magic.. This is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia and I already told you about her problem. So what solution do you think about this"Master asked his friend

"Makarov, I need to check the magic type she uses and check whether she has the power to control dragons or not, If that's true then the DNA in her will also definitely be that of a Dragon, So Miss Lucy please give my your right hand" asked me, I showed him my right hand and he caught my Right hand wrest and chanted some words, Immediately my right hand wrest began to glow and after 5 minutes he let go of my hand and turned towards Makarov.

"Yes makarov, This girl has the DNA of a dragon which means that she can not transform her self into a Dragon but She can herself learn the Dragon slayer magic in may be a month or so if she wishes too, She also can control the dragons, She is a unique child in the whole universe who posesses the DNA of a dragon and Also can control a Dragon" ended as everyone in the guild including me looked at him with disbelief in out eyes.

"That's Impossible, I'm just a celestial wizard, I don't have any such kind of magic" I Yelled without being able to Digest the fact which he just told me.

"Calm down my girl, And since DNA is that of a Golden Flame Dragon , You can control all kinds of flames and also your flame, That is the Golden flames have a unique power of sheilding and also they can heal any kind of wounds, unlike the sky dragon a Golden Flame dragon can also bring back the Life of a person within 24 hours" Mr Riyartz explained clearly as I sat down with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"How is she helpful in attaining Eternal magic which her aunt is looking for" master asked his friend.

"Well, as i said Lucy is a celestial wizard, a dragon controller and a dragon slayer herself, when the spells written in 'One Magic' are cast upon her aunt will be able to drain all her magic which will be more than that of zeref's and with that much of magic power her aunt can bring this world to chaos and if that happens people with no magical power will be killed instantly and people with low magic power will undergo lots and lots of pain and suffering, and Since all of lucy's magic power will be drained, She'll die... And as i have heard, Rumours say that Alexia is a Dragon slayer , A Earth dragon slayer" Mr Riyartz answered master's question.

"How is it going to help Alexia?" Natsu yelled as he came and sat next to me, His arms around my shoulder, His seriousness was shown in his eyes.

"Well my boy, Looks like your a Fire dragon slayer, Listen carefully, Once Alexia drains Lucy's power and enters to the world of magic or rather a world of chaos she will be able to rule this world, Her magic power will increase and she'll have the power to control any Living thing in that world, She'll become a ruler of that world and with that she'll be able to attain the One Magic. This is as much as same as what Master Hades wished for and you guys do know what will happen if Alexia's Wish comes true" answered.

Tears started to flow from my eyes, I just couldn't digest the fact that I will be the cause for the destruction and chaos.. I cried more and more but Natsu who was sitting next to me wiped my tears and hugged me, I couldn't do anything at that moment I just cried onto his shoulders, He let me cry and later I stopped crying.

"Lucy,Don't you worry I will always be with you and I won't let anyone even come closer to you, I'll burn everyone who tries to harm you into ashes, I will always stay by your side" Natsu said as he rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"Isn't there any solutions for this problem?" Natsu asked .

"First of all you my Boy, A fire dragon slayer need to teach her how to controll flames and how to use them, In other words you need to teach her the Dragon Slaying Magic, And i will meet all of you after a month and a half with the solution to this problem," Mr Riyartz told as he bid good bye to all of us and His friend indeed his best friend and walked away.

Natsu's POV

As soon as the old man left gramps turned towards me and told me to take Lucy Out of this town along with wendy and gajeel, Where I can teach her Fire dragon slayer magic, Wendy her healing magic and Gajeel his fighting stances, Gramps told us to leave today in the evening to Rayarizaku forest where there are no people or animals and is a best place for training. I,Happy, Gajeel and Wendy agreed to this and Lucy hesitated at first but later agreed to it. We had our Lunch and later left the guild and walked towards the forest. We didn't take the train for too reasons, 1st reason is that I and Gajeel can't handle transportation, 2nd reason is that it took only 2 hours to walk from magnolia.

On the way lucy stopped walking and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Whats wrong Lucy, Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm really sorry that i'm causing all you guys so much of trouble" Lucy told as she cried.

"Come-on bunny girl this is nothing, We are here to just train you there's no trouble" Gajeel told Lucy with a smile on his face, I was surprised because this is the first time gajeel tried to convince some one.

"Lucy-san please don't cry, Let us think this as a small trip and lets enjoy this trainning along with some fun" Wendy said as she took a hold of lucy's hands.

"Aye" Happy agreed with wendy.

" Come-on Lucy, Your making me sad with saying such words, So please stop crying and smile, Only if you smile i will come with you guys or else i'm gonna stay here" I plouted like a small kid, But it did work, Lucy wiped her tears and gave me a small smile and we continued to walk.

We reached the forest and decided to start the training from tomorrow morning, We had some fish as dinner which was happy's favorite, He ate the fish with complete happiness.

I and gajeel went around to find some safe place to halt but it was our luck that we found a cave near by, so we went back and told about this to Lucy and wendy and later I lucy gajeel happy and wendy went to the cave, I put on the camp fire, We told stories, Jokes and Laughed made fun and later we went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys don't get bored reading my stories.. Please comment below with your suggestions and Your opinion on this story, Thank you guys I'll upload the next chapter soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry minna took me long enough to upload this chapter, I had been busy due to the Spectrum, A school fest we had and Great I got first place in dance and sadly third in both mime and Singing.

Now minna lets just continue with the story :) Chapter 5

Natsu's P.O.V

I was just sleeping but suddenly got up when I heard someone sobbing, It was a Familiar voice though,so I just thought of Finding out who it was, I got up and saw Wendy Sleeping at the end of the cave, Gajeel at the right side and Happy besides me... I just found out the Lucy was missing, I was scared if she was kidnapped again but I heard the sobbing sound again and this time I definitely knew that it was Lucy sobbing so I just went out the cave looking for her.

"Hey Lucy, What are you doing her" I asked her as i saw her sitting on the grass near-by the cave and tears had stained her face, I got near her to have a clear conversation.

"Hey Natsu, What are you doing here?" She asked me mean while she just wiped away her tears. She had made a Fake smile appear upon her face.

"Hmm Just didn't get sleep so thought of getting some cool breeze" I lied to her not wanting her to know that i was awake because of her sobbing.

"Oh, I see" She said as she looked at the stars up in the sky.

"So Lucy... Why were you sobbing before, Why are you not asleep? Is something wrong?" I asked her as I was worried about her.

"Ha, Me crying ? No I wasn't Natsu, Its just that some dust fell in my eye which made my eyes teary that's it" She said.

I knew she was lying, She was my mate, My girl friend. The only girl I love, I wanted to be a part of both her happiness as well as sadness, So this time I asked her with a Serious tone in my voice "Luce, Come on don't you dare hide something from me, Tell me what's bothering you alright"

"Natsu" She started to cry again and hugged me and started to cry, I just let her cry on my shoulders after sometimes she pulled away.

"So mind telling me what happen" I asked her as she nodded.

" I was just thinking of my parents" She looked down with a sad smile, " They hid such a big secret from me" She started to tear up.

I pulled her Into a Hug, I didn't like to see Lucy crying like this. " Luce, Past is past, You can not change the past, Atleast you know that your mom is alive, Isn't that a fact which you should be happy of? I and you can now both find where the Dragons and your mom has gone along with the other dragon slayers, I'll make you stronger by teaching you the dragon slayer magic and together we shall always succeed"

"Natsu, You know how to give courage to the dipressed don't you" Lucy smiled at me.

We both sat there in silence holding each others hand watching the stars twinkle in the sky, Lucy slowly yawned, " I guess its time for a nap" I suggested her and she nodded, We went into the cave and I slept by the Left side of the cave while Lucy slept besides me, I could see her shivering due to the cold wind blowing, I just wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to my chest, I could see her blushing a little but later she fell asleep and I could feel her breathing on my chest. Soon I drifted to sleep as well.

Next day Morning

I woke next morning to see Lucy still sleeping soundly but I counldn't Find Gajeel and the others in the Cave. So I just slowly Got up so that I don't wake her up and started to walk out of the cave, I looked back,to see Lucy sleeping in the cave " Man she looks damn cute while she's sleeping peacefully" I thought in my mind.

I came out and saw wendy, happy and gajeel having their breakfast. " Hey guys" I greeted them.

"Hey Natsu-san" Wendy greeted back.

"Aye" Happy replied.

" I see that flame brain and Bunny girl were sleeping quite comfortably with each others warmth" Gajeel told with a grin on his face.

I couldn't help but Blush a little.

"Hey guys whats all this commotion about" I looked back to see lucy heading towards us while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Lucy" I greeted her.

"Morning Natsu" She greeted me back with a smile.

Later we all had break fast and did some exercise for a slight warm up

"Lucy its time to begin the Training " I told her

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy its time to begin the training" Natsu told me.

"Y-yes" I told him fear clearly shown in my voice.

"Luce... Don't be scared... Its easy and I know you can do this, We all know you can do this so cheer up and come along with me to start the training" Natsu told me giving his usual grin which I always loved . I and Natsu headed a Little Further and Natsu told me we can begin the training here.

"Now Luce, Before you start the training using fire you need to know few Fire Dragon Chants, These chants or spells will allow you to use fire without any problem, Your fire will listen to what your heart says, You can use fire just like I do" He told me.

"Okay I told him" He nodded and started to teach me some spells.

4 hours later

Natsu thought me all the speels that Igneel had thought him In order to protect our body from getting burnt from fire.

"Luce, Your really a quick learner, I took four months just to learn these spells" Natsu exclaimed

" So Luce, Why don't we start up with you eating the fire" Natsu engulfed his fists in fire suggesting me to eat them.

"Natsu, I'm scared, I'm scared if my mouth gets burnt in the process of eating fire" I told him being a little scared.

"Come on Luce, I thought you the spells before so that you don't get burnt got it and Besides don't you trust me?" Natsu asked

"Natsu, I trust you more than I trust myself" Was all I could say.

"Well then start eating the fire" He told me, I agreed and touched Natsu's fists which were engulfed In fire, I was shocked, The fire in Natsu's hand covered up my hand and it didn't burn me, I started to eat the fire, " Yum,It tastes so good" I told him.

"So Luce since you've eaten the fire now try to glow your fists in fire" Natsu told me.

I looked at him in confusion " How do I glow my fists in Flames Natsu?" I asked him.

*Sigh* "Luce just think about fire and in which part you want to bring it up, Remember I thought You a chant which makes the flames listen to your heart?" Natsu told me and I Nodded

I concentrated and thought of my fists glowing up with flames but I was surprised and so was Natsu, The flames were not Like Natsu's, They were Golden Flames which were glittering, I Loved to watch it, I heard Natsu gasp with amusement.

"Luce" Natsu called.

"Yes Natsu" I answered.

"C-Can I Taste your fire" He asked.

"Sure, Here you go" I told him while giving him the fire.

"Ah, Thank you Luce, Your so sweet" He pounced while taking the fire, He ate the fire.

"Wow Luce, Your fire is the tastiest fire I've ever had" He told with full of amusement in his voice.

"Really? Ah too bad I can't eat my fire" I told him.

"Ne Luce, I have an Idea" He told.

"What is it Natsu" I asked.

"Well you see, I can't have my own fire and you can't have yours, So Next time onwards, You can have my fire when your hungry or out of fire during the fight and I can have yours, What do you say" He asked.

"Oh Natsu, That is an brilliant Idea, I agree with it" I told him.

"So then lets continue our training" He said while heading back. "Sure" I replied him.

Well I enjoyed to train with Natsu, He was such a lovely person, Sometimes annoying as well, But to train with the person you love with all your heart was like training in a Paradise. We Trained Liked this for the rest of the day and went back to the cave. I showed everyone my Flame and they all gasped, I never knew or have ever seen a Golden flame that also glittered, Well I was happy to have it though. We had our dinner and later went to sleep.

I was so happy today after so many days, I missed my own smile for so many days, I got it back now, I got my happiness back, I got my peace back and it was all thanks to one person whom I love a lot, A person who's always there with me, Who always protects me from all kinds of dangers, A person who makes me smile always it was none other than Natsu. " I Love you Natsu and promise to naver leave your side" I thought in my head and later I drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 5.

Minna sorry I won't be updating for the next week since I have my Exams from tomorrow, But I will make sure to Update once I am done with these Exams . I hope you'll Enjoyed this chapter. I hope all are fine so take care and bye until next time minna :) 


End file.
